


a back rub

by EdmondJames_Dantes



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, I like the mix, If there's anything i need to tag for let me know, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, There is no plot, also a bit rough, fight me, it's totally Tony's pov, just straight up gay sex, soft and sweet, the summary lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdmondJames_Dantes/pseuds/EdmondJames_Dantes
Summary: In a small tent in the middle of a forest, Gibbs wakes up in the quiet of the night with a sharp jerk, hissing through his teeth at the pain in his back, and waking Tony with his movement...





	1. Chapter 1

Tony works his way down Gibbs's lower spine, digging his thumbs into the muscles on either side and working to release the tension and stretch them. By the time Tony's thumbs are pressing right above Gibbs's butt cheeks, Gibbs is panting out his breaths, alternating between tilting his hips up to get more and pushing them down to try and escape the pressure.

Tony doesn't bother hiding his grin. Gibbs is facing the wrong way to catch it, and even if he wasn't, Gibbs is in too much pain and pleasure to pay attention to anything other than the sensations. Tony knows; he's been on the other side of a physiotherapy massage himself. Though here and now, with Gibbs lax and pliant and half-naked beneath him, Tony has no intention of stopping at _just_ a physio massage. 

He wants Gibbs to feel more pleasure than pain, wants to make Gibbs feel _good_ , wants to make the both of them feel good.

Tony's not gonna stop for anything short of Gibbs telling him to.

He splays his fingers across Gibbs's lower back, the skin warm and soft and this is the closest Tony's ever gotten to Gibbs with his guard down, the closest Gibbs has ever _allowed_ him, and Tony swallows hard. _What if I've misread this whole thing, what if he's not on the same page, what if_ \- He dips his thumbs under the waist band of Gibbs's shorts, slips them under his briefs, and gently scratches his nails across Gibbs's soft skin. 

Gibbs catches his breath and freezes.

Tony doesn't dare move."Is this okay, boss?" he whispers, his heart stopping, regretting that he used a work-related term as soon as it comes out of his mouth. Everything rides on Gibbs's answer.

Gibbs lets loose a long shuddering breath and carefully spreads his legs -as much as he can with Tony's knees on either side of his thighs- and Tony takes it as permission, sighing and smiling wildly in sharp relief. Tony shuffles backwards just a little to give them more room, grips Gibbs's shorts and briefs with his fingertips, then slowly drags them down over the sweet curve of that ass, giving plenty of time for Gibbs to change his mind.

But Gibbs doesn't say stop, and Tony listens carefully to the sound of Gibbs's breathing getting more and more ragged, his cock twitching in his sweatpants in time to the rough exhales and desperate inhales.

Then it's Tony's turn to sharply inhale as he looks down to where he's worked Gibbs shorts and briefs to around his legs. 

"Jesus Christ." Pulling the briefs down has pulled Gibbs's penis and testes down with them: a fat, swollen cock laid out, reddened and throbbing between Gibbs's hairy thighs, and nicely rounded balls, sprawling in their lightly furred sack to frame the shaft.

"Shit," says Gibbs, sounding wrecked. "Sorry," he reaches back with one hand to tug at his shorts, and Tony smacks his hand away.

"Don't," orders Tony. "Don't apologise." Tony swallows again; no fear, all anticipation. He licks his lips. "I'm gonna make you feel so damn good, Gibbs."

"This is okay?" asks Gibbs cautiously, peering back over his shoulder to look at Tony hopefully- and it's everything Tony's wanted since he met the man. Tony throws caution to the wind and grins at Gibbs as he fumbles with the waist cord of his sweatpants, shoving them down to mid-thigh and stretching out over Gibbs, pressing his chest to sweat-slick muscled back, lining up his cock with Gibbs's ass crack. 

"Tony!" keens Gibbs, pushing his ass up to meet him. The sound of his name on Gibbs's lips undoes him and Tony thrusts hard, his dick skimming across warm skin and up Gibbs's tailbone, his balls smacking against Gibbs puckered asshole.

"Does this feel o-kay to you?" says Tony against Gibbs's ear, desire roughening his voice, making it crack.

Gibbs moans wordlessly, reaching back again, but this time his hand connects solidly with Tony's right butt cheek, grips tight and pulls Tony against him hard. "Fuck, baby, you feel amazing, Tony," pants out Gibbs. He clutches at Tony's ass, urging him to move, and Tony eagerly obliges, rocking his hips and rubbing his cock up and down Gibbs's ass. 

Tony groans as his cock catches on the hairs between Gibbs ass cheeks, and his dick pulses with every word Gibbs says: "Fuck yeah, that's it's, give it to me, c'mon Tony-baby."

Gibbs moans again and again, grunting and squirming under him, and it's a literal dream come true, it's fucking unbelievable to be rutting up against Gibbs of all people, and Tony keens and grits his teeth and tries not to cum, wanting to last, wanting this moment with Leroy Jethro Fucking Gibbs to last forever and ever.

"Easy, boy, easy. You're alright, I'm right here, I've got you," says Gibbs, his hand leaving Tony's ass to grip his hand, and only then does Tony become aware of what he's saying, that he's chanting into Gibbs's neck, _"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs..."_

Tony sucks in a harsh breath and makes himself stop saying Gibbs like he means _god_ and _love_ and _soul mate_ , but then Gibbs is talking again, "Come 'ere Tony, gotta kiss you, right fucking now, baby."

Tony groans, the sound rumbling from deep in his chest, and gently bites along Gibbs's throat and nudges his nose up Gibbs's jaw until Gibbs turns his head just that last little bit needed to finally press their lips together in a perfect first kiss.

Time stops for one wonderful eternity, until Tony pulls away, gasping for air, arousal twisting and burning like a hot snake low in his belly. 

Gibbs slips an awkward arm back between them, his hand clumsily finding Tony's cock but gripping him firmly and changing the angle, and Tony stutters, saying something, who knows what, and his cock slides through Gibbs's fist, his cockhead barrelling straight through Gibbs's asshole, half his shaft embedding in Gibbs's tight ass.

"Fuck!" grunts Gibbs, yanking his hand out from between them.

Tony chokes and laughs in shock. Instinct has his hips pushing forward and his cock sinks in deeper. Biting his lip to hold back the roar that wants to erupt, Tony grinds his hips forward, his restraint gone as his cock throbs and he's coming even as he slowly corkscrews his cock one inch at a time into that tight, hot hole, desperately wanting to know what it feels like to be balls-deep in Gibbs's ass. 

Clutching at the pillow with white knuckled fists, Gibbs lets loose a high-pitched whine, his spine arcing as Tony bottoms out, the thick root of his pulsing, swollen cock opening Gibbs's hole wide, his abdomen pressed hard against Gibbs's lower back.

Sucking in air, Tony holds there for one agonizingly pleasurable moment, Gibbs moaning and shuddering beneath him, his ass flexing and tightening around Tony's cock, milking the cum out of him. Finally, feeling utterly overwhelmed, Tony carefully eases out and falls to Gibbs's side, keeping one hand on Gibbs's bare shoulder for connection. 

Tony stares up at the ceiling of their tent, heaving for air, and disbelieving laughter bubbles out of him.

"You okay?" says Gibbs, voice low and rough.

Tony rolls his head to look at him, wondering if maybe he should be the one asking that question, wondering if he pushed too far. But Gibbs is still on his belly, resting his chin on his hands, already watching Tony, and there's a small crooked grin curving his lips and a light in his eyes, that's clear as day even in only the low lighting that's seeping through the walls of their little hideaway from the world. 

"Yeah, I'm good, Gibbs, real good," says Tony, feeling peace and satisfaction wash through him. He would apologize for not lasting longer when Gibbs had clearly wanted to be fucked properly, judging by the hand that had guided his dick into Gibbs's ass, but Gibbs's face says he doesn't mind. 

Tony offers his own smile. "Give me a second to catch my breath and I'll make good on my promise to make you feel good."

Gibbs pushes up onto his elbow and draws closer, leaning over Tony. He gently grazes his knuckles down Tony's temple and cheek, and Tony can't look away from Gibbs's bright blue eyes as Gibbs says, "You already have, baby."

Tony's already leaning up slightly to meet him as Gibbs kisses him again, chapped lips pushing insistently against his own before Gibbs's tongue pokes out and slips into his mouth. Tony moans as arousal swirls again in his belly and his dick twitches.

As they're kissing, Gibbs takes his hand and slides it to a wet mess smeared over his cock and balls and Tony grins into Gibbs's mouth as he understands what Gibbs meant by _you already have._

Tony pulls back just slightly and says low and teasing, "Tell me Gibbs, did you jerk yourself off or did you come without being touched?"

Gibbs nips his bottom lip, presses kisses along his jaw and whispers into his ear, hot syllables curling around his earlobe and sending magic shivering down Tony's spine, "I finished when you pushed your dick inside me and rubbed right over my sweet spot."

Tony whimpers, his cock pulsing and attempting to salute Gibbs once more.

Gibbs laughs, the sound like dark chocolate and smooth whiskey - and Tony wants nothing more than to eat him out and drink him down. 

_God, I'm fucked,_ thinks Tony, and pulls Gibbs on top of him, the man coming willingly to sprawl all over him easily, stealing his mouth in a soft wet kiss.


	2. a bit beyond a back rub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the boys and girls who prefer Gibbs doing the fucking...
> 
> This chapter leads directly from the ending of the first one, enough that I've put the last line as the first line of this, just as a reminder.

_God, I'm fucked,_ thinks Tony, and pulls Gibbs on top of him, the man coming willingly to sprawl all over him easily, stealing his mouth in a soft wet kiss.

Gibbs's hands are seemingly everywhere; running through his hair, fingertips caressing his arms, and squeezing their dicks together, but it's the little touches to Tony's face, a thumb gently smoothing over his eyebrow and trailing down to press a whole hand over his heart that reassures Tony that this isn't _just_ a spur of the moment thing.

Gibbs rolls his hips and Tony breaks their kiss to grin up at him.

"You like that?" says Gibbs, amused.

"I'm liking all of this," admits Tony.

Gibbs quirks an eyebrow at him and leans back, grabbing hold of his own cock and stroking it firmly, squeezing from root to tip with a palm twisting over the top, and Tony _knows_ Gibbs is showing off, still hard and thick after already coming, but Tony can't help but lick his lips as a bead of pre-cum bubbles out of the slit and dribbles over the blunt head, Gibbs's hand smoothing it down the fat shaft.

"Good," says Gibbs, grinning and winking at him. "I hope you like this next move, too." Gibbs leans back down to kiss him and simultaneously gathers up his legs and folds him in half. Tony groans from the intense stretch, reminded of when they used to practice hand to hand combat together, what feels like a lifetime ago.

Then Tony's groaning into their kiss for an altogether more pleasurable reason as Gibbs's cock, slick with cum and pre-cum, drags across his own.

Gibbs pulls his mouth away, huffing, and pulls his hips just a little away as well, and Tony sucks in air sharply as Gibbs's cock rubs across his ass, settling in between his cheeks. He can feel cum smearing on his anus.

Gibbs looks down at him, silver hair a mess with one of Tony's hands still twisting into the strands, his pupils blown, and his lips kiss-red and kissable.

"I'm gonna take my turn fucking you now, if that's okay with you," says Gibbs casually, more a statement than a question.

Tony gapes at him and can only nod, wordless with awe and a healthy dose of fear as Gibbs's cock twitches and swells where it's pressed into his skin. Heat twists in his belly, and his own cock gives a little surge- Gibbs catches the movement, grinning wolfishly, and uses a hand to line up his cock, pressing the head against Tony's hole and pushing in.

Tony throws his head back, eyes squeezed shut, and focuses on breathing. "Oh fuck, _Gibbs!_ "

Gibbs keens and stills, holding himself rigid above Tony. "Tony, still okay, baby?" he gasps out.

Tony bites his lip, his asshole is stinging, stretched around Gibbs's girth, but his own dick is hardening up, throbbing again, pulsing with every beat of his heart. "Yeah, I'm good, what's taking you so long?" He grins cockily up at Gibbs.

Gibbs rolls his eyes and slowly eases in, his fat cock sliding smoothly with the coating of cum, slick and hot. Tony winces, flashbacking to the last time he took a shit.

Gibbs sees it. "Something wrong?" he says uncertainly, pausing again as his balls bump up against Tony's butt.

Tony's face burns. "I'm fine," he chokes out, trying not to laugh.

"Are you sure?" says Gibbs, squinting down at him.

"Are you going to fuck me or keep asking dumb questions? Stop babying me!" snaps Tony, regretting the loss of temper before he's even finished speaking but unable to stop.

Gibbs bites his lip, and Tony looks away, shamed. "Sorry," he mutters. "Shouldn't have yelled."

"I don't know why you're angry at me if you don't tell me, Tony," whispers Gibbs, sounding lost.

Tony makes himself meet Gibbs's hurt gaze. "I'm not angry," Tony forces out, and makes himself tell the truth. "I'm feeling vulnerable and stupid and embarrassed by my own silly thoughts. I took it out on you, when I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, and I know that's breaking a rule, but we're already breaking rule 12, or at least I hope we are, because you're the last person I would ever want to hurt, and-"

Lips pressing hard against his own shut him up. Tony kisses back urgently, grounding himself in the kiss, wrapping his legs around Gibbs's waist and his arms around Gibbs's shoulders, pulling the man into a tight hug, trying to apologise with his actions as much as his words, and trying to ignore the way their cocks are still hot and straining.

Gibbs breaks their kiss but doesn't go far, knocking their foreheads together and pressing in close. "You're a bonehead, but you're my bonehead, DiNozzo."

Tony breathes out and nods against Gibbs's head. "Sorry," he murmurs one more time, despite knowing he's already been forgiven- or perhaps because of it. One rule he _doesn't_ want to break is the one about taking things for granted.

Gibbs smiles gently at him. "Quit apologizing, Tony, we're good, and I wanna make love again."

Tony's breath hitches. "Is that what we're doing?" 

"Well, yeah, baby, it might be fucking but it's still love," drawls Gibbs, amused, only to doubt himself half a second later, "I mean, you feel the same way, right, Tony?" He peers at Tony with wide, worried eyes.

Tony swallows hard. He'd had his suspicions. A part of him already knows that this is more than sex, more than loneliness or raw need, with how Gibbs has been touching him -gentle, almost reverent, like Tony's something precious to him- and the way Gibbs has been so, so careful with his strength so far, giving far more consideration than Tony, Tony who had been caught up in his own desire and need. Not that Tony expects Gibbs to keep that control, but the effort is, well, nice.

Tony takes a deep breath, there's no risk to this leap of faith, because Gibbs has just built a bridge for him. All he has to do is walk it. "Yeah, Gibbs, just... Yeah, I do." His heartstrings twinge at the two words which mirror a vow. He breathes out unsteadily.

Gibbs's breath whooshes out of him. "That's... That's good." He grins, small but brilliant and beaming.

His delight infects Tony and he leans up the few inches to kiss the tip of Gibbs's nose.

Gibbs chuckles and moves in to kiss him properly, rolling his hips gently, and it's a jolting reminder to Tony that Gibbs's hard, slick cock is still inside him, shifting in his guts with Gibbs's undulating hips. Heat returns to his belly, a shiver running down his spine, and his asshole clenches.

Gibbs moans into their kiss, breaking away to gasp for air, and he jams his cock hard into Tony."Fuck yeah, Tony-baby. You feel so good around me."

Grunting at the hard thrust, Tony grips one of Gibbs's biceps and with his other hand takes hold of his own cock. He's gone a little soft while they've been talking and he strokes himself with a loose fist, pushing into the pleasure and then back onto Gibbs's dick.

Gibbs whines and presses his face into Tony's throat, mouthing wetly at his skin. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," begs Gibbs.

Tony huffs a laugh. "You're the one with your cock in me, Gibbs," he whispers into Gibbs's hair.

His only response is Gibbs groaning and grinding his hips, trying to get his cock in deeper.

Tony laughs harder, feeling Gibbs grin against his throat.

"Gonna fuck you stupid," murmurs Gibbs, a hand sliding around Tony's to help him jerk off.

Tony hums. It feels good, Gibb's hand is calloused, guns and woodworking will do that, but- "You wanna fuck me stupid, you're gonna actually have to hit my prostate sometime this century."

Gibbs stops. "What?"

Tony winces. He hadn't meant to let that slip. "This... might not be the best position for me," he confesses. Tony's long in the legs, and pretty flexible, too. His hips would need to be raised for prostate stimulation and they're just not.

"You need to tell me things, Tony, I can't read your mind!" says Gibbs frustratedly, drawing back.

Tony hisses through gritted teeth as Gibbs pulls his cock out. "Damn it, Gibbs, put that back! I was enjoying that!"

"You just said it wasn't the best position for you!"

"Yeah, it's not the best position for if you want to hit my sweet spot but that doesn't mean I wasn't liking your dick in my ass!"

Gibbs scowls down at him and shoves a finger in his face. "You better not be being all self-sacrificing, or so help me, DiNozzo!"

Tony rolls his eyes, bats Gibbs's hand away and sits up, pushing Gibbs back. Gibbs catches himself, and Tony smirks to see a comically surprised expression on Gibbs's face as the man braces himself on his arms.

Tony clambers into Gibbs's lap. It's the work of seconds to grabs Gibbs's cock, line up and sink down on him, letting gravity do the majority of the work.

Gibbs gasps for air, shuddering as his dick is engulfed again.

Tony shudders along with him, squirming in Gibbs's lap to take in his whole long length, keening as it scrapes over his prostate.

Gibbs stares at him wide-eyed in shock and pleasure as Tony comes to a seat on his thick cock, ass flush against Gibbs's pelvis.

"Holy fuck," chokes out Gibbs.

"Yeah," stutters Tony, his guts feeling like they're being rearranged. Gibbs's cock pulses in his ass and he doesn't know where he starts and Gibbs ends, the cock pushing into his guts a twin to his own painfully hard and pulsing cock, a constant pressure against his sweet spot, and tingling down his spine all the way to his asshole. 

He feels a bit lightheaded with pleasure, and it's Gibbs's hand landing on his side, thumb rubbing circles in his skin, that grounds him in the moment.

"God, Tony," says Gibbs, wrecked. "Just, just hold on- I need to- Can you kneel up?"

Tony whines but let's Gibbs manhandle him until he's practically kneeling over Gibbs, except he's still sitting in Gibbs's lap, seated on his cock, and then Gibbs is fucking up into him, Tony crying out with the intensity of it, the jolt of Gibbs's dick against his prostate, the sweet unrelenting slide of his hard shaft in and out of Tony's needy hole.

" _Ah!_ " cries Tony as Gibbs's cock shoves in and rubs his sweet spot, holding onto Gibbs's shoulders for dear life as his own cock bounces rhythmically, slapping up against his belly. _"Ah, ah, ah!"_

"Fuck, Tony-boy, you're taking my cock so well, that's it," rumbles Gibbs, breath ruffling Tony's sweaty hair, his cock pounding away in Tony's asshole in rough contrast to the gently huffed out words. "Just a little more, baby, you can do it." 

Gibbs's hands come up, each one grabbing one of Tony's ass cheeks and gripping tight, keeping Tony on his cock as he falls back, pulling Tony with him. Tony's hands fall off Gibbs's shoulders to the sleeping bags covering the floor and he pushes himself up onto his elbows.

Gibbs groans loud and deep and long, the sound rumbling through his chest and into Tony, and then Gibbs sucks in air, flexes his hands on Tony's ass, grabbing new bruising handfuls and spreading Tony's ass cheeks wide, holding him firmly in place.

Tony holds his breath, waiting. His nose tucked into Gibbs's throat, he listens to Gibbs's ragged breathing and thundering heart.

Gibbs slowly slides out to just the tip.

Then the fat cock slams back into him, hard and sharp and powerful, punching the air out of Tony's lungs.

"Mmm _yeah_ , so fucking good, _Tony_ ," chokes out Gibbs as Tony yelps, and Gibbs pulls out again just to snap his hips forward in a second powerful thrust.

_"Ah fuck!"_ says Tony. He heaves for air, gasping for it. "God, it's too much, Gibbs!"

Gibbs laughs and then Gibbs is fucking him, harder now, in and out, holding Tony in place and slamming his fat cock into Tony's ass at full strength, shoving his cock up into Tony like nothing else matters.

"Oh god, Gibbs, fuck, shit, _god!_ " Tony whines and buries his face in Gibbs's neck, tears escaping his eyes. He gets a hand between them, desperately fisting his own cock, Gibbs's thrusts pummeling his sweet spot into submission, and with another whine Tony rocks his hips desperately, rubbing his straining dick on Gibbs's soft belly, his cock pulsing and dribbling cum everywhere. 

"Oh god, oh god, _Gibbs_ ," mumbles Tony, mouthing helplessly into Gibbs's throat. Tears trail down his cheeks and drip onto Gibbs's neck, Tony can taste them, crying and sobbing louder still as Gibbs keeps fucking him through his orgasm in a punishing pace, his cock scraping against Tony's over-sensitized prostate.

_"Tony!"_ cries out Gibbs, and he keens and pushes in once more, his entire body stiffening and Tony can _feel_ Gibbs's cock throbbing and spilling semen inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey again!
> 
> i'd love to know what you think of this one :)
> 
> kind regards,  
> Edmond.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all!
> 
> sorry this isn't one of the fics I'm actually meant to have finished and posted by now, i am a clusterfuck of way too busy, too tired and too sick, to be doing anything plot-heavy any time soon. life's a bitch sometimes. 
> 
> but anyway, i really hope you enjoyed this little fantasy of a fic. something a little soft and sweet.
> 
> thank you for reading! 
> 
> kind regards,  
> Edmond.


End file.
